


【快青】奶味咖啡

by KnockRaining



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnockRaining/pseuds/KnockRaining
Relationships: Adam/Eve (Only Lovers Left Alive)
Kudos: 2





	【快青】奶味咖啡

转眼就到了高三，他迟到的次数居然多了起来，有时候说是因为感冒赖床，有时候则直接请了病假。青子开始不习惯左手边的位置没人的寂寞感，可是，明明只是青梅竹马而已，为什么他不在自己会如此的懊恼。  
始料未及的是，数学周考当天，快斗回学校了，考试开始的铃声已经敲响，他才拿着三支笔一个橡皮走进教室，因为上一次考试没有参加，他只能坐在角落上的位置，而青子被安排在了靠门的那处，她是上一次考试的第一名。  
数学一可不是什么简单的课程，周考后的放榜，半数选了数学一的同学都在及格线的边缘徘徊，老师告诉全班同学，他们这次的第一名只扣了8分。  
下面开始窃窃私语起来，这个第一名会是谁，快斗已经回来考试了，那这个第一名应该就是他了吧。  
“我绝对扣了不止八分。”快斗撑着头，对身边还在核算答案的青子说到，他空了一道解答题，因为第二名的人可以坐在第一名的人后面。  
“那个，那个，好像是我。”青子轻轻地嘟囔着，她的草稿纸一直很整齐，思路清清楚楚。  
于是这一次，班上的前两名被这两位不听课的同学包揽了。有些好事的同学还在两个人的名字中间用红笔画了个小小的爱心。  
高考结束的当天，东京下起了小雪，大概是春天到来前的最后一场雪了，二月份的东京有些冷，成群结队的学生从学校里涌出来。  
“没有酒店可以定了呢。”  
“只能在家里了么？”  
“如果考不上的话那就只能分开了吧。”  
情侣们开始考虑着这样那样的问题，能不能考上同一所大学，能不能在同一个专业，只是这些对快斗和青子来说似乎并不是当务之急。  
其实青子本来是想在快斗家里洗个澡的，虽然只隔了一条街，但是很不巧的是似乎只有她家停水了。快斗家的浴室并不大，门是玻璃的，没有帘子，也就意味着如果有人进去洗手的话，阻隔两人的只有升腾起来的雾气。  
“快斗，有毛巾么？”  
“你这个笨蛋，旁边的架子上有啊。”快斗一边说着，一边打开了厕所的门，烟雾迷漫在房间里，水汽一下子就沾染到了快斗的脸颊上，青子将头发擦了擦，以前有男生问过她，为什么不像其他人那样留长发，她的回答是短发容易打理些。  
在快斗的记忆里，青子一直是短发，高二的时候其他的女孩子都穿着和服，盘起长发去参加花火大会，青子只能简单的让他帮忙扎一下。  
她裹着深蓝色的浴巾，见快斗进来，脸上顿时有了红晕。  
还没等青子反应过来，便被快斗拥进了怀里，露出的肩膀触碰到珊瑚绒的睡袍，她开始贪恋快斗的拥抱，不知不觉，便开始了亲吻。  
青子身上裹着的毛巾在亲吻中被扯了下来，快斗的手并不安分，一直在她的身上乱摸，浴巾掉在地上，还没干透的身体触碰到空气时还是打了个哆嗦，其实快斗也不知道自己到底想要触摸什么，只是对异性的身体好奇罢了。  
她曾经有过预期，快斗在性爱方面会是多么的熟练，或许之前已经有过很多女孩自愿了吧，可是快斗此时表现出的却是惊讶和不知所措，他只知道用接吻来化解尴尬，后面的动作完全是茫然状态。  
“看起来万千少女的偶像还什么都不懂呢。”青子抬起头打趣到。  
“笨蛋，我哪儿有时间！”  
青子的确为自己的身材而苦恼过，毕竟周围的女生都开始了发育，第一次和快斗看小电影时她甚至还很惊讶于女优们的身材。  
快斗亲吻着她的脸颊，试图让小姑娘放松下来，她太紧张了在他的身下有些发抖，他只得抱住她，用手托住她的头，一遍遍地叫着她的名字安抚她。  
快斗将青子裹进自己的浴袍里，身体第一次紧紧地贴在一起，快斗有一些慌张，一向骄傲的脸上泛起了红晕，青子比他矮了半个头，一路走到卧室时他们两人都面露难色，谁也不知道怎么继续下去。  
两人陷进席梦思软床里，青子主动的往快斗怀里靠了靠，手指拨弄着他的浴袍，将它褪下来，白净的肩膀上受枪伤后留下的伤痕显得有一些过于明显，不停的提醒着青子他们时常被莫名卷入事件的高二时光。  
魔术师骨节分明的手抚摸着她的头发，不知道是有意为之还是无心插柳，青子的耳朵贴在了快斗的胸口，快斗也有一些紧张，心跳逐渐加快，  
那硬得让人发慌的东西插入她的身体，面对镜子的羞涩和难堪让她不想扭头看他，明明知道了他是自己所厌恶的人，却还是心甘情愿的把身体交给他，甚至配合着他的抽插发出有些稚嫩的呻吟。  
身前的男孩一边将身下的东西进进出出，一边有用手摸到交合的地方，身下小小的凸点被男孩灵巧的手指挑逗得长大了起来。  
她不敢叫出声来，对面就是自己的家，虽然父亲现在有任务，但是不敢保证他不会回来。  
冰淇凌甜筒的味道还残留在她的嘴里，是他最喜欢的甜食，他们的初吻发生在快斗最后一次发出预告信的晚上，他只是受人委托去办事，最后落在她房间的阳台上，那里是探照灯的盲区。  
他本以为小姑娘会生气地用拖把把他扫地出门，事实证明他多虑了，青子接受了他，女孩踮着脚亲上他的嘴唇。  
他甚至不知道如何回吻她，只能学着之前在小电影里那样，试探着将舌头伸进她的口腔里，女孩被吓了一跳，  
快斗感觉到自己心跳逐渐加速，果然还是只有她能让自己心动么？被公主亲脸的时候他只觉得害羞，可是当自己真正喜欢的女孩柔软的嘴唇亲吻上他的时，只觉得脸红心跳。  
快斗慢慢的在她的身子里顶弄着，他其实动作也很青涩，不像青子想象的那么如鱼得水。  
毕竟是孩子，有时候对性的懵懂和新奇让他们难以自持，快斗将自己的小姑娘翻过来，面对镜子。  
这样羞耻的姿势下，青子甫一抬头，就能看到镜子里身体泛出粉红色的自己，她只得将头埋进臂弯里，可是身后伸过来的手将她的头抬起来，被强迫的女孩有些不乐意地反抗这种举动。  
“把头抬起来，会缺氧。”女孩听到这样的解释愣了一下，被身后捉弄式地一顶搞得叫出声来。  
隔着避孕套也能感受到的温热与包裹感让他不想抽出来，但是身体却不争气地释放了出来，射到那软哒哒的塑料里。  
女孩被平躺着翻了过来，高潮过后的余韵使得她有一些迷茫，看着天花板发呆。


End file.
